


A Fluffy V-Day Sheith-entine

by National_Nobody



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Biting, Established Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Fluff and Smut, Galra!Keith if you squint, Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post Season 8, Sheithlentines 2019, Shiro is a sap, Soft Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Tickling, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 06:06:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17802461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/National_Nobody/pseuds/National_Nobody
Summary: Keith and Shiro enjoy a little Valentine's Day getaway.





	A Fluffy V-Day Sheith-entine

Keith flopped lazily on top of the sheets, a content sigh punching out of lungs as his back hit the mattress. He closed his eyes, enjoying the mild breeze flitting across his bare skin from the open window, and tucked an arm behind his head.

He couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt this relaxed.

Footsteps shuffled on the other side of the door.

“Keith?” Shiro called softly, rapping his knuckles on the door. “Mind if I come in?”

Keith cracked one eye open lazily, warmth curling low in his abdomen at the sound of Shiro’s voice.

“You don’t have to ask,” he called back amusedly.

The door swung inward, Keith’s other eye reopening as well to better see Shiro stepping into the room, beach towel still flung around his neck. Keith swallowed, lips quirking as he tracked the small smattering of water droplets still sliding over Shiro’s sun-kissed skin.

Shiro scrubbed the towel messily over his damp hair, tossing it through the open bathroom door onto the tile, then turned to face Keith properly. Keith’s smile grew as Shiro froze dead in his tracks to stare.

Shiro’s brow arched, playful smile rising on his lips as he took in Keith’s sprawled, naked form.

“You look comfortable,” he said. Keith bit back a chuckle at Shiro’s voice immediately dropping down an octave.

“Mm. I’d tell you to join me, but I’m not loving the idea of sandy sheets,” he said.

Shiro’s smile turned mischievous as he moved to the side of the bed Keith was lounging on, squatting down until his face was level with Keith’s. Keith turned his head, feeling his gaze soften as Shiro rubbed the tips of their noses together. His breath caught as Shiro lightly brushed a lock of Keith’s hair behind his ear, his touch dragging down the line of Keith’s throat to rest over his collarbone.

“Guess I’d better get cleaned up then,” Shiro said.

Keith caught Shiro’s wrist as he rose back to his feet, tugging him down to steal a taste of his ocean salted lips.

“Don’t take too long. Already drifting off to sleep as it is,” he said.

Shiro chuckled, pressing two more short kisses to Keith’s pliant mouth. “Yeah, being out in the sun all day will do that. I’ll just be a minute.”

Keith watched him walk the short ways to the bathroom, snorting as Shiro started stripping out of his swim trunks without bothering to shut the door. Small patches of sand dotted the coarse, pale hair between his legs and clung to the left side of his ass, his tan lines clearly visible but admittedly starting much higher up on his thighs than Keith’s. Shiro tossed him a curious look from the doorway.

“What?” he asked, spreading his arms wide and popping his hip. “Don’t like what you see?”

Keith rolled his eyes, face heating. “Just hurry up already.”

He could see Shiro’s eyes glinting at him in the reflection of the mirror as Shiro stepped into the shower and turned on the water. Suddenly, Keith was supremely grateful that the shower had a glass door instead of a curtain.

“Thought you’d learned a thing or two about patience by now,” Shiro called out teasingly over the sound of the spray, taking care to rub soap slowly and thoroughly over his body for Keith’s benefit.

A more motivated part of Keith was already bursting into the room after him, ripping the shower door off its hinges and ravishing Shiro’s glistening frame. His lazy excuse of a body, however, wasn’t cooperating, having already become one with the cushy mattress below him and vowing to never move again. He compromised with himself by continuing to unabashedly stare, the low stirring inside him quickly morphing into a molten ache.

He inhaled a slow, unsteady breath, tempted to let his hand drift down between his legs just to relieve a bit of pressure, but noticed Shiro pointedly avoiding doing the same. That didn’t mean that two couldn’t play at this game.

Keith indulged in a prolonged, full body stretch, letting his back arch up off the bed. As he settled back down, he let one hand come to rest just below his ribs and graze down to his happy trail. Raising one knee and shifting his hips, he turned his head on the pillow to face the bathroom, locking eyes with Shiro in the mirror with a heated look.

The water shut off almost immediately.

Keith swallowed another laugh, preening in victory.

Shiro’s prosthetic zipped away from him to grab a towel, yanking it into the stall. He dried off with frankly impressive speed, and Keith was unable to hold back his giggling anymore as his eyes moved from Shiro’s reflection to the real thing. A shot of warmth zipped down his torso as Shiro stalked back over to the bed, his playful smile back in place but sharpened with just a hint of possessiveness on the edges.

“You were saying, Captain?” Keith smirked. Shiro shook his head exasperatedly, kneeling up onto the bed and grabbing Keith’s waist to drag him to the center of the mattress. Keith’s pulse fluttered, his breath hitching again.

Shiro’s gaze gentled, his right hand smoothing down and under Keith’s thigh. He brought Keith’s knee to the other side of his hip to better situate himself between Keith’s legs, then dragged his touch back up again, skimming his thumbs across Keith’s skin.

“You’re too much, you know that?” Shiro asked, leaning down to brush their noses together a second time. Keith’s heart squeezed. He cupped Shiro’s face with his palms, running his thumbs over Shiro’s cheek bones.

“Then why aren’t you kissing me yet?” he chided quietly.

“Mm, fair point,” Shiro nodded sagely in mock seriousness, leaning onto his forearms to cage Keith in underneath him and then tilting his head. “Should probably rectify that, huh?”

Keith rolled his eyes again and tugged Shiro’s mouth down to his, wrapping his legs loosely around Shiro’s waist. Shiro grinned into the kiss, tangling his fingers in Keith’s hair and sucking Keith’s bottom lip between his teeth. Keith turned to liquid, groaning in the back of this throat.

Keith was fairly certain he could live off of Shiro’s kisses alone if he tried hard enough. Each drag of Shiro’s tongue inside his mouth left him thrumming with enough energy to sustain him for days. Every tender press of Shiro’s lips along his jaw, just over his eyelids, and across his temple, filled his chest with enough affection to keep him warm for weeks. All the better when Shiro’s kisses were paired with the eager caress of Shiro’s bare skin against his like this, sating a hunger deep within Keith that had been compounding on itself for _years_. If Keith had any choice in the matter, he’d never do anything other than trap Shiro’s full lips between his ever again.

With one last, long drag of his tongue through Keith’s mouth, Shiro broke away with a small gasp, catching his breath. Keith met Shiro’s loving gaze with half-lidded eyes, smiling and scrunching his nose as Shiro nuzzled into his cheek and pressed rapid-fire smooches to the corner of his jaw.

“Stop being so cute,” Keith teased, wrapping his arms around Shiro’s neck and twisting his fingers into the short silvery strands at the back of Shiro’s head, still a bit damp from his shower.

“I can’t help what comes naturally, baby,” Shiro smirked against his ear, tugging gently on the lobe with his teeth. The back of Keith's neck set on fire.

Keith grumbled in protest as Shiro pushed himself up to sit back on his heels, making grabby hands at him. Shiro smiled but shook his head.

“Flip over for me?” Shiro asked, nudging at Keith’s hip. Keith glowered. He didn’t like any position that made it hard to see or kiss him and Shiro knew that. “What, you _don’t_ want a massage?” Shiro grinned.

Keith’s eyes narrowed as he sniffed, but he did as he was asked, disentangling his legs from around Shiro’s waist to flip onto his stomach. Shiro’s mouth was back on Keith’s skin in an instant, pressing light butterfly kisses across his neck and shoulders as he straddled the backs of Keith’s thighs. Tingles shuddered down Keith’s spine.

It was all Keith could do to keep from shifting his hips against the sheets below him, the need for some kind of friction between his legs ramping up to a desperate level. Shiro seemed determined to take their time though, so he supposed he could show _some_ self control.

Shiro’s fingertips rubbed leisurely up and down the muscles of Keith’s back, the smooth alloy of his Altean prosthetic a shade warmer than usual from being out in the hot sun for so long. Keith’s eyes fell closed as he let himself go boneless.

He huffed out a muffled groan into his pillow as Shiro moved to his shoulder blades, digging his thumbs into a stubborn knot and carefully easing the tension Keith always carried there. It did feel nice, in that ‘good hurt’ sort of way, and ultimately Keith would take any excuse to have Shiro’s hands on him.

Just as he was about to begrudgingly admit to how good Shiro was at this, he suddenly squirmed with a strangled squeal, Shiro’s human fingers having glided feather-light over his side and catching him by surprise.

Shiro froze for half a second, then burst out laughing, mischief laced into the sound of it.

“Hang on, you’re ticklish?” Shiro asked incredulously. “ _How_ did I not know this about you?” Keith shot a warning glare over his shoulder, eyes narrowing again at the all-too-pleased look dawning on Shiro’s face.

“Don’t you dare,” Keith threatened, pulse quickening at the positively shit-eating grin Shiro tossed him. “Takashi, I swear,” Keith growled, already shying away as Shiro’s hands settled lightly back on his sides again. Shiro’s grin only widened over the sound of his name.

“Or you’ll what?” Shiro challenged, low and amused as he nuzzled into the hair at base of Keith’s skull, drifting down to suck the skin at the back of Keith’s neck into his mouth. Keith shuddered, fisting his hands into the sheets.

Before Keith could snarl out a retort, he was yelping again, Shiro’s traitorous touch launching a full blown assault to Keith’s ribcage.

Keith flailed, trying and failing to bat Shiro’s hands away. Shiro laughed at Keith’s garbled shrieking, tossing his weight onto Keith’s back to keep Keith from getting any real leverage. Keith pressed his hands flat against the bed, shoving up and _hard_ to the right, but Shiro was ready for him, lifting himself just as Keith’s body began to twist. He knocked Keith the rest of the way onto his back beneath him, flopping on top of Keith again with a huff and quickly scooping Keith’s wrists together with his stupid, unyielding Altean hand, pinning them above Keith’s head as his other hand continued to torture him.

“Shiro, _st-stop_ it,” Keith wheezed in agony. Shiro shook with laughter on top of him, mercifully giving Keith a reprieve at last as he readjusted their bodies, lying flush against Keith’s chest and slotting their thighs together.

Shiro pecked a smug kiss to Keith’s furrowed brow as Keith’s chest heaved, letting go of Keith’s wrists to instead wind both arms under Keith’s upper back and hug him tight. Heat flashed across Keith’s ribs despite himself, partly from the welcome weight of him, but mostly from the telltale press of something thick and ramrod hard digging into his waist.

“I hate you, so much right now,” Keith panted with absolutely no bite behind it, the sound petering off into a groan as felt Shiro move, his hardened length brushing against Keith’s, _finally_ gifting Keith the sweet friction he’d been craving. Shiro laughed again.

“That doesn’t sound like hate, baby,” Shiro said with a smirk against Keith’s lips, licking into Keith’s panting mouth. Keith moaned around Shiro’s tongue, dragging his nails up Shiro’s scalp and fisting into his hair. Shiro hummed approvingly, encasing Keith in his arms and rolling his hips again, dragging them together with just enough friction to send Keith buzzing. Keith canted his own hips, searching for more, but Shiro merely settled more of his weight on him, refusing to be hurried as he mapped out Keith’s mouth, their heartbeats mingling, pressed so close together.

Keith melted into him, groaning softly with each sultry drag of Shiro’s hips. He wanted to _touch, touch, touch,_ but was barely able to move from where Shiro had so exquisitely trapped him.

He wriggled defiantly until his hands could tuck up underneath Shiro’s arms, smoothing down Shiro’s back to his ass and squeezing victoriously. Shiro’s breath hitched, kissing Keith harder as he clenched under Keith’s hands. Keith’s thumbs traced the dimples there, grinning and nipping Shiro’s bottom lip. He squirmed again, sparks of pleasure shooting through his groin as the heads of their cocks brushed tantalizingly together, and let loose a throaty moan.

Shiro pulled away from their kiss, brushing their noses together a third time as he shook his head.

“You just can’t behave for more than five minutes, can you?” he chided. If the fondness in Shiro’s eyes was anything to go by, he didn’t seem all too bothered by it.

“Nope,” Keith said smugly, squeezing Shiro’s ass again as he pulled his cheeks apart, tracing a finger lightly over his entrance. Shiro inhaled sharply, eyelashes fluttering.

He dislodged his prosthetic from under Keith’s back, reaching down to tug each of Keith’s hands up to the sides of his pecs instead, kissing Keith sweetly. “Maybe later, baby,” he said with an apologetic smile, sliding his human palm up to the back of Keith’s neck and massaging there. “Just want to feel you like this for a while, if that’s alright.”

Keith shimmied his hands between their bodies to squeeze at Shiro’s pecs properly, tracing circles around Shiro’s nipples with his pointer fingers and swallowing down Shiro’s moan with another kiss. “Anything you want,” Keith promised earnestly.

Shiro skimmed his prosthetic fingers through Keith’s hair and hit him with another firm kiss, smiling into it as a content noise rumbled in Keith’s chest.

“You feel so amazing even when only doing this much,” Shiro breathed against Keith’s mouth, trailing kisses to Keith’s ear. Keith’s breath whooshed from his lungs, heart throbbing. “I love hearing every sound you make when I touch you, and feeling how hard you get, just for me,” Shiro murmured, breath hot against the shell of Keith’s ear.

Keith felt the throb directly between his legs this time, starting to feel dizzy from his inability to remember how to pump air through his body.

Shiro huffed a fond chuckle, grinding his hips down. “Mm, and _that_. Could get addicted to getting _that_ reaction out of you just from opening my mouth. Not gonna lie, one of these days I might have to satisfy my curiosity over whether I can bring you all the way over the edge just from telling you how much I love you, Keith Kogane.”

All the air rushed back into Keith’s aching lungs as he gasped, entire body burning with the intensity of his desire, his heart nearly bursting out of his chest.

With an almighty _yank,_ Keith rocked Shiro onto his back, pouncing on top of him and smashing their mouths together roughly. Shiro’s gasp turned to a loud groan, Keith’s hand flying between them to wrap his fingers around their flushed and aching lengths and stroking up firmly, thumbing at Shiro’s head.

“ _Fuck_ , Keith,” Shiro moaned, eyes rolling back in his head. Keith stole his lips again, trying his best to devour him whole.

Screw patience. Keith felt _plenty_ focused on every little twitch and shudder of Shiro’s body below him as he quickly pulled out all the stops. After all, Keith had made it his mission shortly after he and Shiro got together to memorize every inch of Shiro’s skin and take exact note of each spot that got Shiro going. In moments, they were both leaking precum in earnest, Shiro shaking and gasping below him like he hardly knew what to do with himself.

Keith bowed his head to Shiro’s chest, laving and sucking at the hardened bud on each side until Shiro groaned heatedly above him, music to Keith’s ears. Shiro was getting close already, Keith could tell, and it sent his own heart racing in anticipation.

He felt almost hyper-focused on the shade of red extending from Shiro’s flushed face all the way down his abdomen, a low possessive growl reverberating in the back of his throat as he dragged his nails up Shiro’s flank to clutch at his hip. Shiro shivered over the sound of it with a breathless laugh, hazy eyes locked on Keith’s.

“Shit, that’s hot,” he sighed, a little sheepishly. Heat flared through Keith’s groin and along the back of his neck in response, and he made a mental note of that as well.

Keith licked his lips then crashed their mouths back together, biting Shiro’s lip hard enough to draw blood. Shiro moaned, fisting his hand in Keith’s hair and tugging until Keith gapsed.

Heart hammering and body buzzing with pleasure, Keith pulled back to let himself get lost in the velvety grey depths of Shiro’s eyes, lapping soothingly over Shiro’s abused lip and twisting his wrist at the top of his upstrokes, the slide easy now. Shiro swore under his breath, dragging his prosthetic fingers down Keith’s spine and squeezing hard at his ass. Keith’s breath left him again for a moment, his dick twitching hard in his grip.

Fuck, it never ceased to shock and delight him that Shiro’s hands were big enough to entirely _engulf_ him like that.

With another rumble at the back of his throat, Keith eyed the unmarked skin of Shiro’s throat hungrily, ducking his head to lick a stripe up to the corner of Shiro’s jaw. Shiro shivered, scratching reverently along Keith’s scalp to the back of his neck with a heated sigh. Keith flicked his tongue across the top of his teeth then dove in to suck hard at Shiro’s skin, determined to turn the entire delicious slope black and blue. A neon sign to the world that Shiro was _his_.

Shiro’s gasp quickly tapered to a long groan, cock pulsing in Keith’s grip. Keith sped up the tempo of his strokes, his other hand sliding between them to massage a spot just behind Shiro’s balls that always drove Shiro crazy. It punched another harsh moan out of Shiro’s lungs, Shiro’s back arching off the bed, and with two more good strokes he was done for, coating his stomach and Keith’s already slick fingers, nearly reaching Keith’s chin where he was still ardently nibbling flushed and tender skin.

Keith pulled off of Shiro’s throat with a wet pop, surveying his colorful work of art with immense satisfaction, then lifted his head, gazing down at Shiro’s blissed out expression with a proud smirk.

Shiro smiled lazily up at him with adoration shining in his eyes, bringing his hand up from Keith’s neck to his cheek, thumbing gently over Keith’s scar.

“Come on, baby. I know you’re right there too,” Shiro coaxed, voice low and wrecked and precisely Keith’s favorite. He didn’t need to ask twice. Keith immediately groaned through the rush of pleasure singing through his entire body, feeling as high as the the stars they both loved so much as he added messily to the puddle on Shiro’s abs.

Spent, Keith slumped forward to rest his forehead against Shiro’s, closing his eyes and catching his breath.

Shiro exhaled a long, satisfied sigh, pinching Keith’s chin between his thumb and forefinger and lifting Keith’s lips to his again. Keith echoed him, sighing out through his nose as Shiro dragged the kiss out, lazy and slow.

Shiro chuckled as he pulled away, thumbing at Keith’s bottom lip. “Well. Who knew turning you on badly enough could bring out your galra side.”

Keith startled out of his stupor with a confused blink. “I—what?”

Shiro’s brow arched again, nose crinkling adorably. “You didn’t notice?” Keith shook his head. Shiro laughed.

“Sheesh, I figured with all your sexy growling you must have,” he teased. “Your eyes definitely changed, and I’m about ninety percent sure your canines were pointier than usual when you were making a meal out of my neck just now.”

Keith felt his eyes go wide, panicked.

“Shiro,” Keith spluttered, “I don’t know what my Galra strength is, I could’ve literally bitten your head off!”

Shiro shrugged, unconcerned. “I can think of worse ways to go,” he said with a glint in his eye.

“ _Takashi_ ,” Keith huffed exasperatedly, digging his palms into his eyes.

“ _Keith_. Come on. You literally  _outstubborned_ my death once. I doubt that even in your most brain-dead state you'd accidentally kill me via overenthusiastic hickey,” Shiro said amusedly.

Keith’s face went hot again. Shiro was right, he knew that. There was no way, no matter how far gone with lust Keith was, that he’d allow himself to hurt Shiro, let alone go _that_ overboard. But, that didn’t mean they shouldn’t still have a talk about how much it turned Shiro on to literally flirt with danger.

“Shows what you know,” Keith muttered, kissing the bruises gently. “Maybe I ought to eat you _all_ up next time just to teach you a lesson.”

“Mm, promises, promises,” Shiro smirked, wiggling his eyebrows. Keith rolled his eyes, reaching for the tissue box next to the bed and cleaning them up. He went down easily as Shiro tugged him onto his side, rolling to face him and pulling him close.

“So, what do you think? Good Valentine’s Day getaway?” Shiro asked gently, pushing Keith’s bangs away from his face.

“Any time I get to spend with you is always perfect, Shiro,” Keith answered honestly. Shiro’s smile melted.

“I love you,” Shiro said tenderly, cupping Keith’s cheek. Keith nuzzled into his palm with an equally sappy grin.

“I love you too,” Keith said quietly back.

**Author's Note:**

> My headcanon is that Shiro's definitely the talker in bed. A fact Keith is v grateful for.
> 
> Hope you all had a lovely Valentine's Day! :)


End file.
